Paper is made by applying processed paper pulp to a fourdrenier machine. In order to remove the paper produced, it is necessary to drain the water from the paperstock thereon. The use of colloidal silica together with cationic starch has proved beneficial in providing drainage.
It would be advantageous to provide a drainage method with improved results.